I'm famous
"i'm famous" is the 8th episode of Haters Back Off, as well as its first season's finale. Summary= Patrick prepares for his big date with Miranda, Owen shows up and he invites both Patrick And Miranda to his CD release party but Patrick refuses to show up because of his date with Miranda ,Meanwhile Bethany has trouble telling Emily About her recent diagnosis, but Emily has fed up with living with her her family that she desires to move in with her father (unmentioned). Also Uncle Jim is trying to get Miranda to make a video about her giving a free voice lesson. Cast Starring * Colleen Ballinger as Miranda Sings * Angela Kinsey as Bethany * Francesca Reale as Emily * Erik Stocklin as Patrick Mooney * Steve Little as Jim Co-Starring * Dylan Playfair as Owen Trent * Rachelle Gillis as April * Kathryn Kirkpatrick as Cashier Plot Miranda again forbids Jim to post the "Free Voice Lesson" video. She and Patrick plan to go on a date. Owen invites them to his CD release party at the Thea Foss Theatre; Miranda is angry that Jim has not booked her there. She rushes to the theatre and asks the lady on the counter, but the lady refuses and then Owen shows up and Owen asks her to perform in his show right before a big surprise he plans to announce at the end. Bethany's kidney disease is getting worse. Since Miranda ruined her art school admission, Emily has had it; she goes to live with her father. Owen asks Miranda to hold a ring for his big surprise. Miranda thinks that he is proposing to her and puts on the ring; she calls Patrick to cancel the elaborate date he has planned, because she is with Owen now. Jim has posted the "Free Voice Lesson" video to YouTube but Miranda fires him because she has specifically told him not to post the video. She gets on stage to sing "I Will Always Love You" to Owen, who cuts her off, saying it is a joke. Owen asks April to come on stage, and he proposes to her, pulling the ring off of Miranda's finger. The audience starts laughing at everything Miranda says. She asks: "Why is it funny that someone would love me?" and they fall silent. Then April asks politely that she should probably go, But Miranda attacks Owen and April to get the ring but is pulled away and forced out into the pouring rain by security. Miranda has been so cruel to everyone that no one will take her calls. Arriving drenched at home, she yells at Bethany, who explains that she failed to attend because of her kidney medication. Bethany reveals that she needs a kidney donor or she will die. She leaves Miranda all alone in the house. Miranda is about to delete "Free Voice Lesson", but sees that it has over 100,000 views and many positive comments. She yells "Uncle Jim, it worked!", but no one is there. She keeps refreshing the page as more views accumulate. Her internet triumph is juxtaposed with her moment of greatest loneliness. Just then, Miranda hears the bell from Patrick's bike and looks up hopefully. Trivia Production References Category:Season 1 Episodes